


Peggy's First Christmas

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy celebrated her first Christmas, she was only eleven days old. However, this did not stop her family and friends from making it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> Amazingjemma asked for Peggy's first Christmas on A Very Alternative Christmas so I've just written it separately and stuck it in Peggy!Verse. I hope you enjoy.

Jemma Simmons was exhausted but she wouldn't change anything that had happened for this first time in the past eleven days. Giving birth. Becoming a mother for the first time.

Holding Peggy in her arms, who was still asleep, she made her way through the Playground from her bunk. Fitz had just sent her a text saying that she should meet them in the main living area. She had no idea what Fitz, and the rest of her team had planned, and that somewhat terrified her.

"Fitz?" she asked, opening the door, and almost crying at the site. The decorations that she knew, and loved were still up, of course they were, but there was new banner up on the wall, hand painted on an old bed sheet. It simply read 'Peggy's first Christmas' in pink paint, but it meant the world 

"Leo," she whispered, just in so much shock that her husband would go out of his way to do something like that. "It's amazing."

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. "It's her first Christmas, we have to make it the best."

Jemma pulled away, nuzzling her head under his chin. "She's eleven days old, Fitz. She won't remember any of this."

At this point Daisy had walked over, and taken Peggy out of Jemma's arms, cuddling her godchild. "You're the best," she cooed, sitting down on one of the threadbare seats.

Fitz placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "You okay?" he asked, talking more into her hair than to her.

"Exhausted," but she sighed, but a smile crossing her face nonetheless, "I couldn't be happier."

He smiled into her hair, murmuring that she was the most beautiful person that he had ever met. She, somewhat reluctantly, pulled away, and smiled, eyes wide, up at him. "Merry Christmas."

He just shook his head, and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas."

A sudden crying interrupted the new parent's declarations of well wished, and Jemma turned to face Daisy, who was trying to comfort a crying Peggy. Daisy simply shrugged. Neither Jemma or Fitz could be away from Peggy for long or else she would start crying.

"I'll get her " Fitz offered, taking his newborn of Daisy. "Hiya, what's wrong?"

At the sound of her father's voice, and being held close to him, Peggy stopped crying, causing Daisy to give Jemma one of those smug, innocent smiles. 

"What?" Jemma asked her friend, curious (and slightly scared) at what that smile meant.

"Nothing," Daisy sang, "Now come one, presents!"

Jemma rolled her eyes as Daisy grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the bunks. "We were all waiting for you to wake up," Daisy explained as they made their way down the corridors that Jemma had just came down. "Like everyone's in the kitchen, helping May make food. Coulson wanted to but last years disaster...."

Jemma thought back to last year, about how Coulson had burnt all the food (he even burnt the gravy, which Jemma hadn't know was possible) and the rest of the day was spent eating frozen pizza in front of the TV, watching old Doctor Who Christmas Specials. "What time even is it?" Jemma all but yawned.

"12:12," Daisy replied, checking her phone.

"Daisy!" Jemma gasped. "You shouldn't have let me sleep in that long!"

Daisy shrugged. "You were sleeping. Peggy was sleeping. We though it'd be best to let you both sleep."

"Peggy was awake and crying til seven," Jemma told Daisy, who simply shrugged, already aware of what Jemma had just told her.

"Come on," Daisy said to her friend, now at the bunk. "I wanna know what you got me!"

"Love you too," Jemma replied, lifting a plastic bag full of gifts from her wardrobe.

***

Back in the kitchen, Hunter was with Peggy, trying to persuade Peggy to speak.

Bobbi just rolled her eyes, already having had enough of Hunter's antics and glad it was Christmas otherwise she feared judgement for already being on her third glass of wine.

"You're child clearly hasn't inherited your genuineness," Hunter quipped, handing Jemma back her child.

Jemma shook her head, laughing and walked over to the formula and proceeded to make up another bottle for Peggy.

"Maybe its prolonged exposure to you," Fitz said in return, wrapping his arms around Jemma and holding mistletoe above her. She bent her head back and kissed him.

"You say that but it takes a bit longer than a week for me to rub off on any one."

Bobbi scoffed. "Longer?"

"Foods ready," May said, putting a the final plates onto the table.

"It looks wonderful," Jemma complimented, nursing her baby.

May gave her a knowing smile and nodded her thanks.

***

After food, and the giving of gifts (Daisy couldn't be more thankful for her coffee machine from Jemma), everyone was collapsed on the sofa. Jemma was curled up with Peggy, reading her the story that May had gotten her.

Mack and Daisy were battling it out on the games console.

"Where's Fitz?" Coulson asked, coming into the room.

"Bathroom or something," Jemma said, temporarily looking up but then looking back down at the book.

"Jems?" A voice asked from the corner. Fitz. He'd come back and was holding a box. "I've something to ask."

"No way are you proposing to her again." Hunter's voice rang out, interrupting Fitz. 

"How many times have you been on and off?" May asked, her eyebrow arched.

Hunter stuttered unable to formulate a reply to this.

"Merry Christmas," Fitz whispered, passing her the box.

She pulled the bow of it.

Inside was a key.

"What?" She was confused. What the key was for, she didn't know.

"It's for a cottage in Perthshire. It's probably not the one you wanted as a..."

Jemma cut him off, tears streaming down her face. "It's perfect..."

"I was thinking we could raise Peggy there..." he trailed off, scared that Jemma wouldn't agree.

"Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> So did you guys enjoy. I don't know much about 11 days old babies so I hope I got this right. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Marvel owns all


End file.
